the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Puritan Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Sense Virtue = Puritan can sense the level of dedication someone has to a certain Virtue. For instance, a shady businessman wouldn't be very dedicated to truthfulness. 2ND DEGREE -Increase Virtue = Puritan can cause someone to feel powerfully compelled to practice a paritcular Virtue more often (patience, temperance, chastity, charity, etc.). 3RD DEGREE -Virtue Absorption = Puritan can absorb the emotions of virtue in those around them, filling them with Kenosis and increasing their physical attributes. 4TH DEGREE -Decrease Virtue = Opposite of Increase Virtue. -Visions of Virtue = Puritan can strike one or multiple targets with visions of a single Virtue. What they see will differentiate according to their own beliefs and understandings, but the exact Virtue seen is chosen by the Puritan. 5TH DEGREE -Charity = Puritan can cause someone to feel a powerful willingness to give thins away to others. People struck with this power may be willing to part even with cherished items of personal importance. 6TH DEGREE -Virtue's Imprint = Puritan can sense the most practiced Virtue in their current location (Charity in a homeless shelter, Chastity in a nunnery, etc.). 7TH DEGREE -Sermonize = Puritan can instill a powerful sense of respect for Virtue through their passionate speech. Some Adepts call this power the "Jonathan Edwards." -Smite = Puritan can strike a target from a distance with a burst of holy flame. 8TH DEGREE -Chastity = The Puritan can strike a target with a deep sense of shame at even the slightest hint of sexual impropriety. The person will become tight and disciplined in matters regarding romance and sex. 9TH DEGREE -Place of Virtue = Puritan can bless a small area to be infused with the essence of a single Virtue. Whoever is in the targeted area will gain the benefits of Increase Virtue so long as they are in the area. 10TH DEGREE -Compassion = Puritan can cause someone to feel the emotions of someone else, and to have a great desire to help that person in any way. -Symbols of Virtue = Puritans can regain Kenosis faster when in the presence of powerful symbols of Virtue, usually ones of a religious nature. 11TH DEGREE -Humility = Puritan can cause a target to feel a sense of humility and peace with their (supposedly lowly) station in the grand scheme of things. Previously ambitious people will suddenly lose their zeal and thirst for success at all costs. -Courage = Puritan can instill great courage in others, allowing them to do great things despite being utterly afraid. 12TH DEGREE -Fearlessness = Puritan can erase the feeling of Fear in either themselves or someone else. -Virtue Aura = Puritan can cloak themselves in a powerful feeling of Virtue and respect, causing others to see them as paragons of moral authority. 13TH DEGREE -Diligence = Puritan can cause a target to feel a powerful need to get things done and have their life organized. This ability will cause the target to feel great anxiety if anything is out of order. 14TH DEGREE -Patience = Puritan can cause a target to feel incredibly patient with a problem in their lives. -Mercy = Puritan can strike a target with a powerful sense of mercy. 15TH DEGREE -Shame = Puritan can strike a target with a deep sense of shame for their moral shortcomings. -Contagious Virtue = This ability can be used in conjunction with others. When a Puritan uses another Virtue-based power on a target, they can cause that person to become 'infected' with that Virtue. Afterwards, anyone they come into contact with will also be affected by the same Virtue for a short duration of time. This power usually lasts about 24 hours. 16TH DEGREE -Temperance = Puritan can cause someone to totally give up something in their lives, something like alcohol, cigarettes, gambling, etc. 17TH DEGREE -The Unseen Virtue = Puritan can cloak themselves with an aura of unseen virtue, causing them to become invisible to agents of the Darkness or anyone who grossly violates several Virtues.